Never Knew Someone Like You
by Donald234
Summary: Quinn has felt so many feelings for a certain someone since first grade can she finally admit them to the person before she loses her arts in Freshman Year. Faberry.


**Never knew someone like you**

Chapter 1

2012

Lima Ohio. The place where it's full of idiots and non-achievers. She hopes that one day when she can finally leave this excuse of a worthless town she can become a better person, not a Lima loser like some of these idiots will turn out to be.

Age 13- Quinn Fabray, daddy's girl and his world who has every chance of getting out of this town unlike others in this town. Not Quinn the loser who is going to leave this town with nothing to achieve later in life. I want to grow up and be the best I know I can be without any hassle from anyone who thinks I can't achieve my life ambition (More like my father's ambition that has been chosen for me) No one needs to know what it truly is that I think I'm destined to become but that doesn't matter as I want to make my father proud of what I can do with my life which are his wishes; Become a house wife with no job, look after the kids while my Christian rich husband is out at work earning money for our family. I will be at home doing the washing, laundry etc. But that's what I am working towards.

I'm happy.

2015

Age 16- Quinn was not happy

Here she was standing in front of William McKinley High. The building where jocks decide it's there duty to throw students around, throw the legendary slushes that are the signature move for these jocks. She thought to herself I'm the Head Cheerio so they know not to throw me around as I won't take any of that childish behaviour and they know it, I just have to give them my signature glare and they know to back off. I have decided after past events to not be a bitch anymore if that means getting a slushy every day so be it. I have all these feeling boiling up inside and it's only a matter of time until the ticking of the bomb inside of me will stop ticking and finally explode. I need to keep my distance from that one person I have been torturing for since I can remember because of reasons I'm not ready to share with anyone yet but I refuse to go near the person as I will give in to my cursed spell that has been living with me since the 1st grade.

As she started to make her way into the entrance she heard some grunts and screams from the corner of the building. Quinn rolled her eyes as she got round the corner to see Puckerman, Finn and there teammates that were kicking Hummel in the stomach several times. They were about to throw a garbage can onto him until Quinn came into sight and shouted at them to go back inside and grow up.

"Looks like it's your lucky day porcelain, make sure to come by the locker room and chat" Laughed Karofsky as he spat on Kurts face.

Quinn was pretty sure Dave is just scared people will judge him if they found out what secret he is hiding. She can defiantly relate.

Still there's no excuse for bullying an innocent boy or in fact bullying anyone she learnt the hard way. Quinn leant down to offer Kurt a helping hand.

"Are you Okay Kurt do you need to see the nurse? I'll take you there if you would like to make sure no one will come back and give you another beating" Quinn said with a guilty tone.

He looked so defeated she felt really sorry for him. It was in that moment she decided she will stick by his side through almost everything when she is near or a phone call away. It was that moment she knew they would make a friendship that will last as long as anyone else's friendships. A true friendship.

As Quinn was sitting in the nurse's office waiting for Kurt to emerge from the curtain I spotted Santana at my locker. She has been wanting to talk to Santana as she hasn't been herself lately. She seems distracted, she says to herself I guess I'll wait until she wants to share with me. As she got lost in my own thoughts Kurt came out from behind the curtain and showed me his cheeky grin everyone always see him wearing but this time it seemed to look real as if he has found hope.

As if her thoughts had been read he unsilenced her with his voice "Thank you so much Quinn for bringing me to the nurse, it saved me from getting any extra beating along the way".

"No problem Kurt. I wanted to ask you if you would like to come round tonight my parents are out of town for the week so I'm alone without company. So if you would like we can order pizza, watch chick flicks and talk if you're up for it?" Quinn said with hope in her voice.

Kurt was beaming as soon as she said would you like to come round tonight. He knows he should have been scared by that question but to be honest he was mostly pleased that someone wants his company. He knew from the moment she stuck up for him they would form a true friendship. Which is why his answer was so easy to answer.

"I would love that what time should I be round. My Dad is out of town too conference meeting or something and I really could do with the company" He said with a wide smile on his face.

"How about you come round tonight after school will meet you in the parking lot as I know you walk home Kurt which is why I want to offer you a ride to and from school from now on. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah sounds awesome I'll see you after glee club?"

"Sure"

He started to walk off to class as the bell rang for first period. Before he got away Quinn shouted out "If you need me during the day Kurt come find me" He gave her a smile and a nod.

Quinn started to walk down towards her locker when she saw the person she has been waiting to speak to standing at her locker but it shocked her that it didn't take long for the person to share their feelings.

"San? You Okay you seem lost in your own bubble?" She asked in a concerned tone.

Santana looked at me after a few seconds till she realised I was talking to her. "Sorry what did you say?" Talking with a half drained tone.

Quinn studied her face for any signs of illness but all she saw was complete sadness and tiredness. She decided to change my question but she had to tread carefully with Santana as she can turn into Snix at any point which nobody wants.

"What's up you look like you just got some bad news. Do you need to go somewhere private so you can tell me what's up and don't even think to tell me that there isn't anything going on, I know you better than anyone Santana don't shut me out I'm here for you" She changed her tone as she started talking she even surprised herself at how easy it was to be nice twice in one day without even thinking about it.

"Q why do you even care shouldn't you be hunting Berry down to unleash the plan you have been awake all night thinking about" She snapped.

Quinn was shocked she thought to herself that she still thinks I hate Berry even after all this time since I decided to change my attitude towards people. I use to be a bitch but since my feelings has took over my life I decided to be a better person just in case in the future a miracle happens and my life's ambition and dream will come true. Anyway back to Santana.

"Ok I deserved that. You know I'm done with that life, I'm done with head bitch Quinn Fabray and starting to get use to the new Quinn Fabray I was meant to become all my life. I know you're hurting so I'll take that comment as its fair but stop trying to make an issue about this and start telling me what's bothering you. You wouldn't be here at my locker if you didn't want to talk about it so just talk me, I care and I may be able to help" Quinn said with a pleading tone hoping she will finally spill after 2 months of hiding behind a mask.

Santana looked down at the floor and just nodded. She started to walk off, Quinn took that as her cue to follow her into the classroom she entered.

She walked over to the back of the classroom so students couldn't ease drop. I waited for her to answer my question which seemed like hours.

"I think my parents are getting a divorce I overheard them arguing over a women my dad has been sneaking around with and I heard the door slam. My mum hasn't returned since that day, I can just still hear the whole conversation like it's stuck in my head"

Quinn walked over to her and hugged her as she started bursting into tears. Whispering words such as; "It will be okay" "I'm here" "Ssshh".

When Quinn felt her starting to calm down she pulled back to see her mascara smudge all over her face. She pulled her towards the bathroom to clean her up. As we entered there were some Cheerios inside that noticed Quinn standing there with her signature glare planted on her face and not even 2 seconds later they scrambled out one by one.

Quinn peaked her head slightly under each toilet to make sure no one was in here listening to Santana's private life. When she thought there was no one else in there with them she turned to Santana to see her on the floor against the wall.

She walked over and slid down the wall to wrap her arm round Santana. The tears had stopped a while ago in the classroom but there was still sadness in her voice when she started to speak. "I heard my Dad on the phone to my Mum so I know she is safe but I heard him begging my Mum to stay with him and come back. Then it went silent I knew as soon as he said goodbye and hung up I knew it was over" She said with slight anger in her voice.

"Are you sure it's over you mum might need time to process what your father has done. Have you asked him about the phone call?"

Santana nodded and answered "Yeah. He said your mum won't be coming home. That's the only answer I got then when I got home from school the next day there was a note from my mum telling me how sorry she is that she will be leaving us and that she loves me but needs time away. She never told me where she was headed, I crumpled the note up and sleep with it each night to feel closer to her you know. I just want my mum back is that too much to ask? I never knew the true story about what happened between them but I don't think I care I know that may seem wrong but I truly don't care I just want it to of never happened but that can't happen" She said defeated.

Quinn just comforted her for the next 20 minutes left of last period till the bell went off.

Santana said her thanks and goodbye to Quinn as she made her way out of the bathroom. Quinn turned to the mirror and started to wash her face from all the crying but as she was about to turn the tap on someone emerged from one of the stalls.

Quinn jump in shock as she saw who it was standing there. "Rachel you scared the living crap out of me" Quinn said with a breathless tone.

Rachel stood there with an apologetic look "I'm terribly sorry Quinn that I didn't come out of the stall quick enough for you and Santana to talk but it scared me to come out an-" Quinn cut her off with a hug which surprised Rachel but she eventually relaxed in the hug.

The hug lasted a few minutes but felt like an eternity to the both of them as they both don't want to pull back to face what was going to be said after this. Rachel was worried it was going to be a snarky comment about how she looks or how she doesn't shut up. She was quite surprised with the look and tone of voice Quinn used next.

"I'm sorry Rachel for everything I have said and done to you. If I could take back every slushy or comment I've made towards you ill these years since the 1st grade I would" Quinn said with tears streaming from her eyes.

Rachel stood there thinking over what Quinn just told her and could only think of her answer she has been wanting to say all these years. "Does that mean we can be friends?" Rachel said with her Rachel-Berry show smile that made Quinn feel butterflies for some reason she was still so confused with her feelings at the moment.

"I would love nothing more than to be Rachel Berry's friend at last. One of the reasons why I was so cruel to you all those years was because I was jealous. I knew from the moment I saw you in the first grade there was something different and amazing about you. It was actually that day I wanted to make new friends and you were the first person to impress me and make me want you as my first friend I wasn't very sociable at that age so I didn't have friends. But then Santana came along and decided to drag me away and started talking to me and that's how we became friends. I saw you with a crowd of people and I was jealous that they got to be Rachel-Berry's friend before I got the chance. There are so many other reasons why I was cruel to you but I'm not ready to tell you them yet. I know you deserve answers but if we can be friends and later on in our friendship I can start to feel comfortable sharing everything with you. Would you like to be my friend Rachel? I understand if you don't"

"You know it's funny you mentioned first grade. I saw you looking at me and I was hoping you would come over and talk to me. I always wanted a friend and I wanted it to be you. All these years I have been waiting for you to come up to me and at least say hi but the question I've been waiting for is for you to ask me to be your friend. Just to let you know they only came up to me to let me know I had stupid pig tails and small feet" Rachel said with a grin on her face as Quinn started to mentally slap herself for being so stupid all these years.

"I really want to be your friend Quinn so would you like to come over for dinner tonight my dads are out of town for the week and my house is fairly lonely I would appreciate your company as a new friend"

"I invited Kurt over tonight as he needed a friendly face for company if you wanted to join. My parents are out of town too. I would lover for you to join us maybe if you enjoy tonight you can stay over if you wanted or the weekend if you would prefer?" Quinn said with hope in her voice as a smile was breaking on her face.

Rachel thought it over for a few seconds before answering "I would be honoured to join you and Kurt tonight and I will take you up on the offer to stay the night. It's quite freaky trying to sleep in the dark with no one in the house for a week. Thank you Quinn I really appreciate it" Showing her smile off which made Quinn giggle and that made Rachel grin like a fool and felt butterflies in her stomach but didn't quite know why but that doesn't matter Quinn Fabray is finally her friend.

They both exited the bathroom to meet with Kurt and found him leaning against the car door of Quinn's car. He was quite shocked to see Rachel and Quinn to be walking and talking with big grins on their faces as they was approaching the car. He knew that look on both of their faces but thought to not break their conversation. He would speak with Quinn later.

"I thought I would never see the day when Quinn Fabray head cheerio and Rachel-Berry Broadway star to be would be having a conversation without being a weird tension between each of you" Kurt said with a smirk on his face as both of their faces blushed as they started to enter the car.

As they all entered the car Quinn turned to Kurt to say "Rachel needs the company you don't mind do you?" Kurt just smirked and answered "More the merrier and by the way Rachel I really hope your new friendship with Quinn progresses into something special. You both deserve it and I know for a fact Quinn hopes it becomes special too don't you Quinn" Kurt winked at Quinn while Quinn just blushed and coughed and whispered out a "More than anything" hoping Rachel missed the whisper while she started the car.

When Rachel didn't answer Quinn released a sigh of relief. What she didn't know was Rachel was staring out of the window with a wide smile on her face as she didn't miss the comment Quinn made which made Rachel begin hoping again she stopped after the first grade but now she wants nothing more than to hope this friendship progresses into maybe best friends she didn't want to hoe for anything else as that would never happen. Unless that's what Quinn meant by that comment. She wasn't going to think about it though she was just relieved Quinn Fabray wants to be friends.

Kurt didn't miss the comment Quinn made or the smile Rachel has plastered on her face and how he saw her mind spinning with wonder ad thoughts and that made him smile for the rest of the night as they ordered pizza and watch chick flicks. Rachel even convinced Quinn to put a musical on and it was funny girl she was surprised Quinn had the film stashed in her closet but Kurt knew Quinn must have bought it years ago since the first day Rachel started to talk about her future and mentioned playing Fanny Brice on Broadway for Funny Girl.

The rest of the night was made of sweet comments made between the two girls while Kurt joined in most conversations but watched some of their ones. As they got lost in each other without even realising it.

They eventually fell asleep but Quinn stayed up to watch Rachel in all her beauty as she slept. She whispered to her "I will tell you one day I promise. You're so beautiful Rachel I'll tell you when the time is right" With that she kissed Rachel on the head lightly then turned over and fell asleep. What she didn't know was that Rachel was awake at the time and she heard the whole confession but she thought it was too early in their friendship to mention it so she just fell asleep with a smile on her face and drifted in to a world of dreams.

 _ **Chapter 2 will start soon if I could get some feedback off you guys to give me a push to carry on I want you guys to enjoy my writing so please let me know thank you! :)**_


End file.
